The present invention relates to biocompatible films and gels formed from chemically modified polyanionic polysaccharides.
Hyaluronic acid ("HA") is a naturally occurring mucopolysaccharide found, for example, in synovial fluid, in vitreous humor, in blood vessel walls and umbilical cord, and in other connective tissues. The polysaccharide consists of alternating N-acetyl-D-glucosamine and D-glucuronic acid residues joined by alternating .beta. 1-3 glucuronidic and .beta. 1-4 glucosaminidic bonds, so that the repeating unit is -(1.fwdarw.4)-.beta.-D-GlcA-(1.fwdarw.3)-.beta.-D-GlcNAc-. In water, hyaluronic acid dissolves to form a highly viscous fluid. The molecular weight of hyaluronic acid isolated from natural sources generally falls within the range of 5.times.10.sup.4 up to 1.times.10.sup.7 daltons.
As used herein the term "HA" means hyaluronic acid and any of its hyaluronate salts, including, for example, sodium hyaluronate (the sodium salt), potassium hyaluronate, magnesium hyaluronate, and calcium hyaluronate.
HA, in chemically modified ("derivatized") form, is useful as a surgical aid, to prevent adhesions or accretions of body tissues during the post-operation period. The derivatized HA gel or film is injected or inserted into the locus between the tissues that are to be kept separate to inhibit their mutual adhesion. To be effective the gel must remain in place and prevent tissue contact for a long enough time so that when the gel finally disperses and the tissues do come into contact, they will no longer have a tendency to adhere.
Chemically modified HA can also be useful for controlled release drug delivery. Balazs et al., 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,865, states that "cross-linked gels of HA can slow down the release of a low molecular weight substance dispersed therein but not covalently attached to the gel macromolecular matrix." R. V. Sparer et al., 1983, Chapter 6, pages 107-119, in T. J. Roseman et al., Controlled Release Delivery Systems, Marcel Dekker, Inc., New York, describes sustained release of chloramphenicol covalently attached to hyaluronic acid via ester linkage, either directly or in an ester complex including an alanine bridge as an intermediate linking group.
I. Danishefsky et al., 1971, Carbohydrate Res., Vol. 16, pages 199-205, describes modifying a mucopolysaccharide by converting the-carboxyl groups of the mucopolysaccharide into substituted amides by reacting the mucopolysaccharide with an amino acid ester in the presence of 1-ethyl-3-(3-dimethylaminopropyl) carbodiimide hydrochloride ("EDC") in aqueous solution. They reacted glycine methyl ester with a variety of polysaccharides, including HA. The resulting products are water soluble; that is, they rapidly disperse in water or in an aqueous environment such as is encountered between body tissues.
Proposals for rendering HA compositions less water soluble include cross-linking the HA. R. V. Sparer et al., 1983, Chapter 6, pages 107-119, in T. J. Roseman et al., Controlled Release Delivery Systems, Marcel Dekker, Inc., New York, describe modifying HA by attaching cysteine residues to the HA via amide bonds and then cross-linking the cysteine-modified HA by forming disulfide bonds between the attached cysteine residues. The cysteine-modified HA was itself water soluble and became water insoluble only upon cross-linking by oxidation to the disulfide form.
De Belder et al., PCT Publication No. WO 86/00912, describe a slowly-degradable gel, for preventing tissue adhesions following surgery, prepared by cross-linking a carboxyl-containing polysaccharide with a bi- or polyfunctional epoxide. Other reactive bi- or polyfunctional reagents that have been proposed for preparing cross-linked gels of HA having reduced water solubility include: 1,2,3,4-diepoxybutane in alkaline medium at 50.degree. C. (T. C. Laurent et al., 1964, Acta Chem. Scand., vol. 18, page 274); divinyl sulfone in alkaline medium (E. A. Balasz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,865, (1986); and a variety of other reagents including formaldehyde, dimethylolurea, dimethylolethylene urea, ethylene oxide, a polyaziridine, and a polyisocyanate (E. A. Balasz et al., U.K. Patent Appl. No. 84 20 560 (1984). T. Malson et al., 1986, PCT Publication No. WO 86/00079, describe preparing cross-linked gels of HA for use as a vitreous humor substitute by reacting HA with a bi- or polyfunctional cross-linking reagent such as a di- or polyfunctional epoxide. T. Malson et al., 1986, EPO 0 193 510, describe preparing a shaped article by vacuum-drying or compressing a cross-linked HA gel.